Release
Release is the 20th scene of ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number''. It is the fourth and final scene to feature Richter as a playable character and is the final scene of Act 5: Intermission. This scene also simultaneously concludes both Richter's and Evan's storylines. The scene takes place on 20th July, 1990, beginning from 13:15. Plot After the events of House Call, Richter shot and killed a woman and placed Jacket in a coma in their home on 8th June, 1989. After that, Richter was arrested. By 1990, he was in the Federal Correctional Institution in Miami. Intro Evan's segment In 1991, Evan Wright tells Richter to hold on, as he has to get a new notepad to continue taking notes. He can read a newspaper before returning to his seat next to the phone, where the interview continues. Richter's segment In the visiting area of the prison, Richter is visited by two men who he does not recognize. Level Richter is blocked from the dining area by two guards, who say they have "a little surprise" for him in the main hall. Entering the main hall, Richter finds himself faced alone with a large, hostile prisoner with tattoos on his face. Richter dodges the prisoner's attacks until a big pipe is thrown into the hall, which he uses to kill the prisoner. Richter then leaves the hall through the way he entered, only to find that a prison riot is underway, with several escaping prisoners shot dead by the guards. Richter makes his way through the prison and changes into a guard's uniform, which allows him to be evacuated from the prison by a SWAT team. Outro Richter closes his story, and explains that he wants to buy a plane ticket for his mother. Evan promises to get the money "one way or another", and thanks him for how much help he has been. Evan reads a note at his dining table. It reads: Dear Evan, I haven't heard from you in a while. I miss you. The kids miss you too. I think we can still make this work. But I can't live with a man who puts his work before his family. I still love you, you know I do. I hope you love me too. Please call me when you read this. -Sharon The player is shown two blue arrows: one at the typewriter and one at the phone. Interacting with either one of them will end the level. Interacting with either of them will also affect Evan's outcome during the end of the game. Transcript Evan: "Hold on a second, gotta fetch another notepad." After getting the notepad, he returns to his seat. Evan: "Alright, I'm back. Continue." Richter: "So, I'm in there, just waiting for the trial to start... And I can tell you, Time moves slow when you're locked up. This one day, I get a visit." Cut to Richter in the visitation area. Dennis and Jonatan enter the building. Jonatan picks up the phone. Jonatan: "Good Afternoon." Richter: "Who are you guys?" Dennis: "I told you he wouldn't recognize us." Richter: "Why are you here?" Jonatan: "Tying up some loose ends. Just a little precaution. Seems like it wasn't really necessary." Richter: "I'm afraid I don't understand." Dennis: "Oh, we didn't expect you to. While we're here, we might as well say our goodbyes." Richter: "Goodbyes?" Jonatan: "Yes, after all you served us well. But it looks like your time's up now." Richter: "What are you talking about?" Jonatan: "You'll figure it out, I'm sure." Dennis: "It was nice seeing you again, but I'm afraid it's time for us to leave. You take care now!" Both leave. Richter gets up, leaves the visitation area, and enters the basketball court, where he meets the Prison Boss. Prison Boss: Say your prayers, asshole." Music * "Around" ''by Modulogeek plays during the segments with Evan Wright. * "''Interlude" ''by Chromacle plays during the introduction with Richter, up until he enters the main hall. * "''Le Perv" ''by Carpenter Brut plays during the level. Unlockables EXTRA! EXTRA! READ ALL ABOUT IT! - a newspaper in Evan's bedroom in the intro. A BOX FULL OF SHARP OBJECTS - The toothbrush shank, glass shard and Big Pipe are exclusively used by the prisoners in this level. The Magnum first appears as a usable weapon in this level. Trivia * Jacket is visible in the prison's visitation area, next to Richter as he walks out from the area. He is being visited by a man in a black suit with a briefcase. * In the last area of the level, there are a dozen of 50 Blessings fliers scattered all over the cafeteria. * Interestingly enough, the level is named after the M|O|O|N single of the same name, which was heard in the first ''Hotline Miami, first being heard in The Metro when Jacket encounters the Bum. * There is a bug if a player killed a prisoner with the toothbrush shank, Richter's clothes will change into a Prisoner clothes * There is a bug where if two psychos killed the player, there will be two bodies of Richter. * This is the first and only level to feature prisoners as enemies; prisoners are currently absent from the Level Editor, though they can be placed as NPCs. ** This is also the first of two levels to feature two factions of standard enemies the player must fight, the other one being Blood Money. * This is the first level in the game to feature Dodgers as enemies. * The fight with the Prison Boss at the start of the level is similar to the scene in Escape from New York, in which the protagonist fights a large bald bearded man while watched by a crowd and is given a weapon as the fight goes on. * In this level, there is an alarm which overlays the level, similar to Seizure. * The level's cover is a possible reference to a Terminator 2 scene. Category:Hotline Miami 2 scenes